Complicated Love
by Qie Kaisoo
Summary: [Chapter 3 up] Sebuah kisah cinta yang cukup rumit di masa SMA , bagaimana kisah cinta anak anak ini ? akankah bahagia nantinya ? It's GS , Kaisoo , Chanbaek , Hunhan ,and Sulay
1. Prolog

Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo as girl

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan as girl

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun as girl

Other cast : Oh Sehoon as Sehun

Zhang Yixing as Lay as girl

Kim Joonmyeon as Suho

Kim Taeyeon as Taeyeon

* * *

~o~o~

Prologue

Do Kyungsoo , yeoja berpenampilan tomboi ini dijuluki sebagai _school radio's queen_ karena kecintaannya pada siaran radio yang berada di kawasan sekolah mereka , dan juga ia merupakan penyiar tetap di radio sekolah mereka , _Hanyoung's Radio_ , ia sama sekali tidak menyukai perempuan yang selalu menampilkan kekayaannya seperti byun baekhyun , musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas 2 SMP , ia merupakan anak dari 2 pengusaha terkenal yaitu Do Jeong Shin dan Kim Yui Jin , ia memiliki sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya yaitu Zhang Yixing

.

Kim Jongin , murid pindahan dari _Daejeon High School_ , dari tampak luar ia memang tampan , angkuh , dan juga dingin , namun sebenarnya ia merupakan anak yang sedikit manja jika sudah bersama kedua orang tuanya , Kim Dong Hoon dan Song Hyo In , baru pertama ia masuk sekolah , ia telah mendapat masalah dengan geng yang terkenal di _Hanyoung High School_ , tak disangka bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan adik dari ketua geng _exo_

.

Park Chanyeol , ketua dari geng _exo_ , ia telah menyukai kyungsoo sejak pertama kali ia masuk sma _hanyoung_ , ia tak pernah lelah untuk mengejar cinta kyungsoo namun terhalang oleh kim jongin yang tiba tiba saja hadir di tengah tengah mereka , itu merupakan 1 alasan ia beserta kawanannya membenci kim jongin , ia terlahir di keluarga yang tidak terlalu sempurna , ibundanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang juga melumpuhkan kedua kaki adiknya , sejak saat itu ayahnya selalu menyalahkan chanyeol akan kecelakaan itu , karena memang pada saat itu , chanyeollah yang mengemudikan mobilnya

.

Byun Baekhyun , seorang yeoja yang amat tergila gila akan chanyeol , setiap harinya ia selalu mengikuti kemana chanyeol pergi walaupun sang empu tak pernah mengharapkan keberadaannya , ia membenci kyungsoo karena kyungsoolah yang di sukai oleh chanyeol , bukanlah dirinya , ia selalu mengeluhkan kekesalannya pada taeyeon , sahabat baiknya , jika diluar ia akan selalu kuat tapi tidak di dalamnya , di dalam hatinya , ia sangat lemah , ia terlalu sakit melihat namja idamannya mengejar orang lain , tapi ia bisa apa ?

.

Park Luhan , adik dari chanyeol , kedua kakinya lumpuh akibat kecelakaan mobil yang di alaminya bersama ibu dan kakaknya , tapi ia tak pernah menyalahkan chanyeol atas semua itu , ia justru semakin sayang kepada kakaknya , karena dengan lumpuhnya kedua kakinya , kelembutan dari chanyeol semakin bertambah untuknya , satu yang ia tak pernah tau bahwa chanyeol adalah musuh dari kai , namja yang telah mengalihkan dunia luhan , membuat luhan merasakan apa itu cinta

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Hai hai , qie balik lagi dengan ff kaisoo dan chanbaek , nanti juga akan ada sulay serta hunhan , ohya makasih juga untuk yang udah Review di The best for you hehehe , author juga kayaknya bakal buat sequelnya kkk ~

Maaf kalo typo bertebaran

Thanks for Review


	2. Chapter 1

Complicated Love Part 1

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo [ Girl ]

Rating : T

Length : [ 1/ ?]

WARNING : it's genderswitch , OOC , Typo(s) bertebaran , DLDR

* * *

Sinar mentari telah muncul dari ufuk timur , memulai tugasnya untuk memancarkan cahaya kemerahan di angkassa , suara derum mobil mobil telah terdengar dari salah satu rumah di kawasan gangnam , kawasan elit yang berada di kota seoul

"Kai-ya , kau tak sarapan terlebih dahulu hm ?" suara lembut dari seorang yeoja paruh baya terdengar di kedua telinga kai , kai baru saja akan menancap gas , namun terhenti oleh ucapan ibundanya

"Annieo eomma , hari ini aku sarapan di sekolah saja , aku tak ingin terlambat masuk di hari pertamaku bersekolah di hanyoung"

"tapi ini masih jam 6 pagi sayang , masih terlalu pagi untuk kau berangkat"

"perjalanan kesana kan lumayan lama eomma ... sudah ya aku berangkat" pamit kai sembari menginjak pedal gas yang berada di bawah kakinya , mobil sport hitam yang ia kendarai pun mulai melaju , membelah jalanan seoul yang masih sangat sepi , jari jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobilnya di saat lagu yang berasal dari handphonenya telah terdengar , tampang lembutnya yang ia tunjukkan pada ibunya tadi telah berubah menjadi tampang angkuh yang terkesan sangat dingin

"huff , kenapa aku harus dipindahkan ke _hanyoung_" gerutu kai

"padahal aku masih sangat betah berada di_ daejeon_"

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang , mobil sport milik kai berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah yang terlihat sangat megah dan mewah , mungkin dalam pemikiran orang lain , kai adalah sosok yang beruntung karena dapat masuk ke _hanyoung high school_ , namun dalam pemikiran kai tidak seperti itu , ia tak merasa begitu beruntung

"Bagus juga sekolahnya , hmft semoga tak ada murid yang berani macam macam nantinya padaku" decih kai

Kai memparkirkan mobil sportnya di parkiran khusus untuk siswa hanyoung , kedua matanya menjelajah sekelilingnya , para siswa yang sudah hadir di sekolah mulai lalu lalang di kawasan sekolah , kai menyambar tas hitamnya yang berada di jok samping kemudi , lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan dimana ruang kelasnya , sebelum ia sampai ke ruang guru , sebuah bola basket mengarah ke arahnya dan mengenai kepalanya

"ARGH , siapa yang melempar bola basket ini ?!" erang kai memegangi kepalanya , matanya mencari cari orang yang telah melempar bola basket ke arahnya , matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekat lapangan , bukan pohonnya , melainkan sepasang sepatu yang ujungnya terlihat , kai menyeringai setan , ia perlahan lahan mendekat ke arah pohon besar itu , namun sebelum itu terjadi , sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya

"Apa anda kim jongin ?"

"ah ne , cheonun kim jongin imnida" kai membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"saya choi seosangnim , pendamping murid di sekolah ini , apa yang sedang anda lakukan tadi di sana ?"

"er.. eobseo , aku tidak melakukan apapun saem"

"baiklah , mari ikut saya , akan saya tunjukkan beberapa ruangan penting di sekolah ini , dan juga ruang kelasmu"

"ne saem" Kai menoleh sedikit ke belakang -tepatnya ke arah pohon- namun kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti choi seosangnim

* * *

Kyungsoo Pov

Huff pagi ini ku sempatkan diriku untuk berolahraga karena sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga , kupilih untuk bermain basket di lapangan sekolahku , kalian mungkin kaget , bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja yang tengah memakai rok bermain basket ? yaah itu bukan masalah untukku , karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini , setelah mengambil bola basket dari gudang olahraga , aku mulai memainkan bola basket yang ada di tanganku dan sesekali men-shootnya ke dalam ring , sampai bola basketku meleset dan melayang entah kemana , oh tuhan semoga tidak mengenai seseorang

"ARGH , siapa yang melempar bola basket ini ?!" astaga , aku mendengar suara seseorang , aish pabbo pabbo , mengapa kau bisa melempar tidak benar sih ? daripada aku meruntuk terus menerus , aku pun memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon besar saat ia tengah mencari cari orang yang melemparkannya , padahal itu aku .. a-andwae , jangan mendekat , aigoo ottokhe , ia malah menuju kemari lagi ... haiiih untung saja ada choi seosangnim , cha aku bebas , haaha , setelah itu aku pun kabur ke kelasku

PUK

"hey , mengapa kau terlihat seperti orang ketakutan , eo ?" tanya sahabatku , zhang yixing

"kau tahu .. aku baru saja tak sengaja melempar bola basket kepada seorang namja , sepertinya namja itu sangat marah"

"aigoo , kau ini , sudah kubilang jangan bermain basket di saat banyak orang tengah berlalu lalang"

"mana kutahu jika ada orang disana"

"yah terserahmu sajalah , tapi aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika kau dapat masalah lagi seperti minggu lalu"

"iya iya"

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semua murid yang berada di kelas XI-C langsung terduduk di bangkunya masing masing termasuk diriku , kulihat jung seosangnim masuk bersama seorang namja yang mengikutinya dari belakang , ketua kelas memimpin untuk membungkuk kepada jung seosangnim dan kembali meminta kami untuk duduk kembali

"Selamat pagi yeoreobun , pada hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru , ia merupakan pindahan dari Daejeon High School , kim jongin , perkenalkan dirimu" Namja yang mengikuti jung seosangnim dari belakang tadi mengangkat kepalanya , sehingga kami dapat melihat wajahnya

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida" ucap namja itu , oh no .. itu namja yang tadi

"baik kim jongin , kau bisa duduk di belakang oh sehun , sehun .. tolong angkat tanganmu" Sehun yang duduk tepat di sebelahku pun mengangkat tangannya , huuft semoga ia tidak mengenaliku , saat ia berjalan

ke arahku , ia tampak tak begitu peduli denganku , syukurlah

"kyungsoo-ya , mengapa kau pucat begitu ?" tanya lay dari belakangku

"ia namja yang tadi aku ceritakan lay-ah ..."

"hm pantas saja jidatnya tampak sedikit merah , ternyata itu ulahmu toh"

"DO KYUNGSOO , ZHANG YIXING , jika kalian tidak bisa diam , kalian boleh keluar dari kelas ini sekarang" tegur jung seosangnim yang membuat kami berdua langsung bungkam

Kyungsoo pov end

Tanpa kyungsoo dan lay sadari , dari arah belakang tampak seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sembari mengeluarkan serigaian yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merinding , namja yang sedari tadi kyungsoo dan lay bicarakan , kim jongin

'jangan harap jika aku tidak tahu itu nona... aku masih sangat hafal sepatu birumu itu' batin kai

To Be Continued

Ini baru permulaan yaa , jadi chapter 1 ini hanya pembukaan ff ini , kkk ~

Balasan untuk Reviews

**puputkyungsoo : ** nee , ini sudah di update

**PiCaPiQi : **nyakitin yah ? maaf yah , tapi makasih udah review

**setyoningt :** qie usahain cepet

**sung ji woo :** makasih , qie usahain gak lama lama kok

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :** makasih makasih banget buat masukannya , qie bakal usahain supaya ga kayak sinetron

**Park FaRo :** ini udah di lanjut yah

**yixingcom :** hehe , kali ini kyungie baby jadi tomboi dulu ne ? ini dah di lanjut yaah


	3. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo [ Girl ]

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehoon

Byun Baekhyun [ Girl ]

Rating : T

Length ; [ 2 / ? ]

Warning : it's Genderswitch , Typo (s) bertebaran , DLDR , RnR please , ini 100% ff punya author , OOC

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung , kai tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo , terlebih pada sepatu yang dikenakan oleh kyungsoo , lay yang berada tepat di sebelahnya mengernyit heran , mengapa murid baru di sebelahnya ini terus memperhatikan sahabatnya ?

'apa ia mengenali kyungsoo ?' batin lay

Lama memperhatikan kai , lay pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Song seosangnim yang tengah mengajar di depan , pelajaran yang lumayan susah masuk ke dalam otak milik lay , namun tidak halnya dengan kyungsoo , pelajaran itu sangatlah mudah untuk dirinya

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan waktu istirahat berbunyi dengan kerasnya , semua murid di kelas XI-C mulai membereskan buku kimia dan alat tulis yang mereka pakai , begitu pula dengan song saem yang juga merapihkan buku buku yang ia bawa , dan segera pamit keluar setelah mengingatkan para murid tentang tugas kimia yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan

"hei lay , kau ingin langsung ke ruang siaran ?" tanya kyungsoo

"ya , kau ?"

"aku ingin mengambil barang dulu di loker , kau duluan saja"

"baiklah , jangan lama lama ne"

Lay pun segera melangkah keluar kelas menuju ruang siaran yang berada di lantai 1 , sedangkan kyungsoo menuju ke arah lokernya , ia hendak mengambil buku siarannya di loker , namun terhenti karena seseorang menarik tangannya

"YAK ! Park chanyeol , apa apaan kau ?! lepaskan" bentak kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang seenaknya saja menarik tangannya

"tidak akan sampai kita sampai di kantin"

"aku harus siaran terlebih dahulu"

"kan masih ada lay , kau harus menemaniku ke kantin dulu okay ?"

"lepa-"

"YEOLLI !" suara seorang yeoja menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah , menghentikan ucapan yang hendak kyungsoo keluarkan

"Oh no .. jangan dia lagi" gumam chanyeol

GREP

"Annyeong yeolli ~" sapa baekhyun -yeoja yang berteriak tadi- sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan chanyeol

"apa apaan sih ? sudah berteriak di koridor , sekarang kau seenaknya saja mengalungkan tanganmu" omel chanyeol

"memangnya tidak boleh ? aku kan kekasihmu"

"dalam mimpimu byun baekhyun , sudahlah lepaskan tidak ? buruan lepas" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dan berusaha melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari lengannya , merasa aman untuk kabur , kyungsoo pun segera berlari meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol , sesampainya di ruang siaran , ia melihat lay tengah bersama namja berwajah angelic , namja itu terus saja menggoda lay higga wajah lay terus saja merona

"jangan menganggu dia terus suho-ya , lihat wajahnya , seperti terbakar matahari selama berjam jam lamanya" ucap kyungsoo

"hehe , habisnya ia sangat menggemaskan kau tahu"

"ya ya aku tahu , sudah sana pergi , aku tak mau kau menganggu siaran lagi seperti waktu itu"

"arraseo _radio's queen_ , bye bye _xingie baby_ ~" suho memberikan fly kiss kepada lay sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu , lay semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"kau tahu , kalian itu sangat cocok , kenapa tidak jadian saja sih ?" tanya kyungsoo

"bukannya aku tidak mau jadian dengannya , hanya saja ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya padaku , padahal aku sudah menunggunya"

"hhh _pabbo_ couple" gumam kyungsoo

"udah ah , kita langsung siaran aja"

Kyungsoo dan lay pun langsung memakai headphone yang tersedia disana , mereka juga menyalakan mic agar suara mereka terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah , kyungsoo memulai pembukaannya terlebih dahulu kemudian dilanjutkan oleh lay yang menyampaikan beberapa pesan dari siswa siswa yang mengirimkan pesan mereka melalui email sekolah

"yap , selanjutnya pesan dari Choi Jinhyun yang ditunjukkan untuk kekasih tercintanya Kim taejun , ia berpesan kepada Taejun-ssi untuk terus belajar dengan giat karena Taejun-ssi sudah berada di kelas 12 , waah romantis sekali Jinhyun-ssi" ucap lay

"selanjutnya mari kita dengar 1 lagu dari girlband yang tengah terkenal di negara kita , girls day something , enjoy ~" kyungsoo melepas headphone di telinganya setelah dipastikan lagu menyala dan mic telah dimatikan

"lay-ya , aku pamit ke kantin ne , aku sangaaaat lapar" ucap kyungsoo sambil memegang perutnya

"ne , aku akan tetap disini"

* * *

"Hey kai , hello kai ?" Kai mendelik kepada seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya , sedari tadi ia tak bisa makan makanannya dengan tenang dikarenakan orang yang berada di hadapannya , seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang tadi duduk di depannya saat di kelas

"wae ? tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu jam istirahatku sehun-ssi ?" tanya kai

"kau itu memang sudah cuek sejak lahir ya ?"

"memangnya itu masalah untukmu ?"

"tidak juga , hanya saja kau akan sulit mendapat sahabat jika kau masih sepeerti itu"

"lalu ? lagipula aku tak perlu sahabat , aku hanya perlu ketenangan kau tau"

"arraseo ~ aku akan diam sekarang"

"good" setelah itu kai melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang , sementara sehun hanya bisa mendumalkan kekesalannya pada kai , pandangan kai teralih di saat seorang yeoja memasuki wilayah kantin dengan angkuhnya , sepasang earphone melekat di kedua telinga yeoja itu

"kau tertarik pada kyungsoo ?" tanya sehun

"siapa kyungsoo ?"

"yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke kantin , kau memperhatikannya tadi"

"oh , jadi nama yeoja mata bulat itu kyungsoo.."

"lebih tepatnya do kyungsoo"

"aku tak perlu tau nama panjangnya"

"hmm baiklah"

'Kena kau do kyungsoo ...' batin kai menyerigai , sehun yang melihat kai menyerigai , merinding seketika , namun ia tetap melanjutkan suapan terakhir di piringnya

TENG TENG

15 menit kemudian bunyi lonceng kembali terdengar , menandakan jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera di mulai , kai dan sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka , karena sebentar lagi guru sejarah mereka akan segera masuk , dan guru sejarah mereka itu tak akan pernah mentolerir jika ada muridnya yang terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bosan mendengar penjelasan dari Kang seosangnim , karena dirinya sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah , seperti halnya murid lain -terkecuali untuk lay- , dirinya mengambil secarik kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas itu

'Apa arti dari cinta ? mengapa cinta harus ada ?' tulisnya

PLUK

Tiba tiba saja segumpal kertas terjatuh di atas mejanya , kyungsoo mengernyit bingung sembari menatap kertas itu , dirinya menoleh ke belakang , dilihatnya kai tengah menunjuk nunjuk gumpalan kertas itu dan menyuruh kyungsoo membukanya , akhirnya pun kyungsoo membuka gumpalan kertas itu

'Kau tak perlu tau apa itu arti cinta , karena cinta tidak memiliki definisi , dan untuk mengapa cinta harus ada adalah , semua orang butuh kasih sayang , semua orang butuh cinta , mungkin kau tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya orang tuamu juga mencintaimu'

Kyungsoo kembali terbingung atas isi dari kertas itu , dirinya pun mengambil penanya dan membalas surat dari kai , melemparkannya kembali pada kai setelah ia membalas isi surat itu

'siapa bilang aku ingin tau apa itu cinta dan kenapa cinta harus ada ?' balasnya

Tak lama kemudian gumpalan kertas itu kembali mendarat di atas mejanya , dengan terburu , kyungsoo membuka gumpalan kertas itu

'tak usah mengelak , tulisanmu di secarik kertas sebelumnya sangat besar , sehingga mata elangku ini dapat melihatnya dengan jelas'

'terserahmu sajalah' balas kyungsoo dan melemparkannya kembali kepada kai

Kai menyeringai melihat balasan terakhir dari kyungsoo , tak ia sangka , gadis manis bernama kyungsoo itu merupakan gadis yang berbeda dari gadis yang lain

'menarik juga' batin kai

* * *

[2nd Break]

Kyungsoo dan lay berjalan dengan riang menuju ke ruang musik , tempat favorit mereka yang kedua setelah ruang siaran tentunya , sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika saat istirahat kedua , mereka pergi menuju ke ruang musik untuk bermain musik atau sekedar mengobrol ringan

"oh ya ku perhatikan dari awal kai masuk ke kelas kita , kai selalu memperhatikanmu , apa kai sudah mengenalimu sebagai seseorang yang telah melemparkan bola basket sehingga mengenai kepalanya ?"

"hah ? masa sih ?" tanya kyungsoo

"beneran deh , aku jadi curiga"

"jangan sampe deh .. duh"

"tapikan mau gak mau , kamu harus minta maaf ke dia"ucap lay

"benar juga"

GREP

"Annyeong _xingie baby_ ~" sapa seorang namja yang sudah dihafal oleh lay dan kyungsoo di luar kepala , namja itu merangkul lay dari samping

"lepasin" ucap lay sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan dari namja itu

"waeyo _xingie baby_ ? bukankah kau sangat suka saat aku melakukan skinship denganmu ?" goda suho -namja itu- yang membuat lay merona dan menundukkan kepalanya

"suho-_ya_ , lepasin lay , kasian tuh mukanya udah merah , haha"ucap kyungsoo

"uuu ~ _xingie baby_ merona"

"yak lepaskan" bentak lay

"tidak akan"

"lepasiiiiiiinnn"

"shireooo"

"aish ada apa dengan kalian berdua ? sudahlah suho , lepaskan saja lay , dia tak akan hilang kok" ucap kyungsoo

"geurae" Suho pun melepas rangkulannya , namun setelah itu ia langsung mencium pipi lay dan berlari pergi

1...

2...

3...

"SUHO ! AWAS YA KAU ! DASAR SIALAAAAAN" teriakan lay pun menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah , bukannya merasa bersalah , suho justru asik tertawa tanpa menghentikan lariannya

* * *

[After School]

Kai langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju ke atap sekolah setelah melihat kyungsoo hendak keluar dari kelas , kyungsoo sempat berontak saat di tarik oleh kai , ia juga sempat menahan dirinya dengan memegang tiang yang berada di koridor , namun apa daya ? kekuatan kai lebih besar di banding dirinya

"Kyungsoo-ya kau mau kemana ?!" tanya chanyeol saat berpapasan dengan mereka berdua7

"tak perlu kau tahu ia mau kemana chanyeol-ssi" ucap kai sinis

"memangnya kau siapanya ?"

"kau tak perlu tau itu juga"

Kai kembali menarik kyungsoo setelah pembicaraannya dengan chanyeol telah selesai , kali ini kyungsoo membiarkan kai menariknya , barulah saat mereka tiba di atap sekolah , kai melepaskan tangan kyungsoo

"apaan apaan kau ini ?! mengapa kau menarikku kesini ?!" bentak kyungsoo

"kurasa kau tau mengapa aku menarikmu kesini"

"memangnya apa ?" tanya kyungsoo , kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyungsoo

"aku tahu semuanya nona do , i know everything , termasuk tentang kau yang membuat kepalaku sakit dan merah , i'm right ?"

DEG

'b-bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya ?' batin kyungsoo terbelalak

"kau terkejut bukan ?" Kai menyeringai senang

"..."

"kau itu bodoh , mengapa kau pakai sepatu mencolok di hari yang cerah . eo ? tapi terimakasih pula , karena dengan sepatu itu aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang melemparkan bola basket itu padaku"

"k-kai .. aku t-tak sengaja , sungguh"

"apa dengan kau bilang tak sengaja dapat membuatku memaafkanmu ?"

"..aku tak tahu , tapi sungguh aku minta maaf , aku memang tak sengaja melemparnya" kepala kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam , tak berani menatap mata kai

"kau menginginkan maafku bukan ?" tanya kai

"ne"

"baiklah , aku akan memaafkanmu ... tapi dengan 1 syarat"

"MWO ?! ada syaratnya ?!" kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya , memberanikan diri menatap kai

"tentu saja ada"

"haish , yasudah , apa syaratnya ?"

"turuti 3 buah permintaan yang ku mau"

"heh ?! shireo ! kau pasti akan meminta yang macam macam" tolak kyungsoo dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi

"kau mau maafku bukan ?"

"ya iya , tapi gausah 3 permintaan juga , 1 saja !"

"3 atau tidak ada maaf"

"aigoooo , geurae , 3 permintaan" akhirnya kyungsoo pun menyerah , daripada suaranya habis untuk bertengkar dengan kai

"permintaan pertamaku adalah ..."

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga kyungsoo , kyungsoo hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat kai mendekat ke telinganya , ia pun hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempatnya

"...jadilah kekasihku"

To Be Continued

Hi Hi ! Qie dateng lagiiii , maaaaffff seribu maaf kalo qie baru bisa update sekarang , qie kan masih sekolah , dan bentar lagi UTS , jadi yaaa gitu

Thanks To : **ArraHyeri2 **, **adinda zulma** , **puputkyungsoo** , **yixingcom** , **Kaisooship** , **setyoningt** , **kyeoptafadila** , **Emiliakim** , **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** , **PiCapiqi** , **sung ji woo **, and **Park FaRo**


	4. Chapter 3

Complicated Love

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo [ Girl ]

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan [ Girl ]

Rating : T

Length: [ 3 / ? ]

WARNING : It's Genderswitch , DLDR , RnR , Typo (s) bertebaran , OOC , bahasa kurang dimengerti

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Preview Sebelumnya _

_Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga kyungsoo , kyungsoo hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat kai mendekat ke telinganya , ia pun hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempatnya _

_"...jadilah kekasihku"_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan kai yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal , dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh kai dengan keras menjauh dari dirinya , hampir saja kai hendak terjatuh jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya

"KAU GILA ?! yang benar saja , kita saja baru berkenalan tadi pagi , mana mungkin kau dengan seenaknya memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu ?!" bentak kyungsoo

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau aku memang benar benar memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku , eo ? Lagipula kau tidak bisa menolaknya lagi"

"ARGH , kenapa bisa aku mempunyai masalah serumit ini denganmu ?! padahal aku hanya tak sengaja mengenai kepalamu dengan bola basket milikku"

"karena kau telah membuat jidatku merah , dan aku tak terima dengan semua itu"

"memangnya tak ada pilihan lain ?!"

"nope , untuk kali ini permintaanku sudah fix , dan tak bisa diubah lagi" ucap kai enteng

"aigoo , betapa sialnya hariku ini"

"sudahlah , terima saja , lagipula aku ini cukup tampan kok , kau tidak perlu malu mempunyai kekasih sepertiku"

"justru karena itu kau aku malu"

"terserahmu , nona mata bulat"

"apa kau bilang ?!"

"nona MATA BULAT , apa kurang jelas ? aish sudahlah , kaja kita pulang"

"kita ?! memangnya aku mau pulang denganmu , eo ?!" omel kyungsoo saat kai mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya

"iya kita , sekarang kau sudah resmi sebagai kekasih dari kim jongin yang paling tampan ini , jadi aku harus mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat"

"TAMPAN ?! eww banget" Kyungsoo mencoba menepis tangan kai , namun kai justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kyungsoo , setelah cukup lama tarik menarik , akhirnya pun kyungsoo memilih pasrah kemana kai akan menariknya , tentu saja kai menariknya menuju ke parkiran sekolah , lingkungan sekolah sudah lumayan sepi , karena memang sudah malam ( Mereka sekolah hingga pukul 6 malam) dan para siswa juga memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah , mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah esok hari , kai mendorong pelan kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobil , sebelum akhirnya ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Heh nona belo , dimana rumahmu ?" tanya kai setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"berhenti memanggilku belo , dasar hitam"

"kulitku bukan hitam , tapi tan"

"tetap saja kau lebih hitam dariku"

"ter-se-rah , cepat kasih tau aku alamat rumahmu"

"Gangnam Resident"

"wew , ternyata rumahmu tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku"

"oh" balas kyungsoo jutek

"jutek sekali kau ini , sudah bermata bulat , mungil , pendek , jutek lagi .."

"daripada kau , hitam , jelek , menyebalkan , hidungmu juga pesek"

"aku ini tampan"

"jelek"

"tampan"

"jelek"

"tampan"

"jelek"

"tampaaan"

"jeleeeeeeeek"

"jelek" jebak kai

"tampan - eh ?! mwo-ya ?! AARGH kau menjebakku , urgh dasar hitam menyebalkan" kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh kai dengan kekuatan yang lumayan kuat -bagi kai- , sehingga kai sedikit merasakan sakit

"aduh , aw sakittt nona belo , berhentiiii" kai menahan tangan kyungsoo yang tengah asik memukul-mukul badan atletisnya

"salah sendiri menjebakku"

"akukan hanya bercanda , aduh badan indahku ini jadi sakit gara gara kau nona belo!"

"itu salahmu hitam"

Mari sejenak kita abaikan pertengkaran antara kyungsoo dan kai yang -mungkin- tak akan pernah ada habisnya , kini kita beralih ke kediaman keluarga park atau lebih tepatnya rumah chanyeol , ia baru saja memparkirkan mobil audi merah miliknya , dengan langkah yang gontai dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah megah yang menurutnya amat sangat tak berguna baginya , hanya sebagai tempatnya beristirahat sejenak sebelum keluar lagi hingga malam tiba , selalu seperti itu setiap harinya -kecuali saat libur sekolah-

"Aku pulang" sahutnya pelan

"Oppa , akhirnya kau pulang juga , ayo kita makan bersama sama" ajak sang adik - Luhan- , adiknya itu terduduk dengan manis di kursi roda , tepat di seberang ayahnya yang kini ikut menatapnya

"tidak terima kasih , aku tak lapar" jawab chanyeol dingin

"PARK CHANYEOL ! Hargailah dongsaeng-mu yang telah lama menunggumu pulang , kemana kesopananmu ?!" bentak sang ayah

"apa peduli appa ?! bukankah appa juga tidak ingin aku berada 1 meja makan dengan appa ?! bukankah appa benci padaku ?! selalu menyalahkanku ! dan 1 lagi , kesopananku sudah hilang , ikut terbawa oleh eomma yang sudah tenang disana"

"CHANYEOL , bicaralah yang baik kepada orang tua satu satu-nya yang kau miliki !"

"aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi , kalaupun aku punya , aku tidak akan peduli dengannya" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya , dengan kasar dirinya membanting pintu kamarnya , di meja makan , luhan menatap miris kedua orang yang ia sayangi terus saja bertengkar

"Appa ... kenapa appa selalu menyalahkan dan membentak chanyeol oppa ? ia mungkin tengah kelelahan , lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu lama menunggu chanyeol oppa pulang..."

"..." Appa-nya hanya bisa bungkam mendengar penuturan anak bungsu-nya

"Kalau appa masih belum bisa menerima kepergian eomma dan juga belum bisa melihatku lumpuh seperti ini , janganlah appa lampiaskannya kepada chanyeol oppa..."

"kenapa ?! ia yang telah membuat eomma-mu pergi dan kau lumpuh luhan !"

"aku tahu , tapi semua itu bukan atas kemauan chanyeol oppa , ia pasti juga tidak mau melihat eomma telah tiada , tidak akan mau melihatku lumpuh , chanyeol oppa pasti sangat frustasi dengan semua itu , dan appa jangan semakin membuatnya frustasi dengan appa yang terus menyalahkannya , apa ada seorang ayah yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada anaknya ? tidak ada appa , kecuali memang dirinya tak mengharapkan kehadiran anaknya , apa appa seperti itu ? tidak mengharapkan kehadiran chanyeol oppa ?"

"CUKUP LUHAN , sekarang kau pergi ke kamar , tidur dan jangan pernah lagi ungkit masalah ini lagi di depan appa"

Luhan sedikit terkesiap mendengar sang ayah berbicara seperti itu , baginya , kemana sikap ayahnya dulu ? yang selalu menyayangi-nya dan chanyeol , yang selalu menjaga dirinya dan chanyeol , luhan berharap di dalam hatinya agar keluarganya dapat kembali seperti dulu

'Ya tuhan ... aku mohon , kembalikanlah keluargaku seperti sediakala ...amin' batin luhan

Luhan menggerakkan kursi rodanya meninggalkan sang ayah yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi , ia bukan pergi ke kamarnya , melainkan pergi ke kamar chanyeol yang ada di samping kamarnya , di ketuknya pintu kamar chanyeol sebelum dirinya memutar kenop pintu , saat dirinya masuk , bisa dilihat semua barang telah berceceran di atas lantai yang dingin , dirinya melihat sang kakak tengah berada di balkon kamar , menatap miris ke arah langit ataupun bulan yang malam ini bersinar terang

"oppa ..." panggil luhan yang membuat chanyeol menoleh kearahnya

"ada apa lu ?"

"oppa ... maafkanlah appa tentang peristiwa tadi , ia mungkin sedang lelah dengan pekerjaannya di kantor"

"tidak lu , sudah sering kau berucap itu , tapi apa ? Appa masih saja membentakku dengan kasar , aku sekarang ragu lu ... apa aku benar anaknya atau bukan ?"

"OPPA , jangan bicara seperti itu .. hiks , kau adalah kakakku , kakak yang selalu aku kagumi dan banggakan , kau pasti kakakku , dan aku tak mau memiliki kakak selain dirimu , kau itu segalanya bagiku setelah eomma dan appa.. hiks"

GREP

"Uljimayo lu ... mianhae aku telah membuatmu menangis..." ucap chanyeol sembari memeluk sang adik dengan erat

"hiks kau kakakku , satu satu-nya kakak yang aku punya"

"ne , aku kakakmu , dan akan terus menjadi kakakmu ..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

[ Do's House ]

Kyungsoo tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin , mengecek seragamnya agar tidak ada satupun yang terlupakan olehnya , dirinya sangatlah cantik jikalau dirinya tidak memiliki sikap yang sedikit urakan , rambut hitam legamnya ia ikat kuda dengan rapi agar tidak menganggu dirinya saat belajar di sekolah

"Kyungie ! cepat turun , ada yang menunggumu dibawah !" suara lengkingan sang eomma membuat dirinya berhenti menatap dirinya di cermin

"NE SEBENTAAAARRR" sahutnya tak kalah nyaring dari sang eomma

"hmm , siapa yang datang pagi pagi begini ? apakah lay ? mana mungkin , rumahnya kan jauh dari rumahku.." gumam kyungsoo

Daripada bingung , kyungsoo memilih untuk cepat turun dari kamarnya setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berwarna putih , memakai sepatu converse berwarna coklat susu , sesampainya di lantai bawah , dirinya membelalak saat tau siapa yang tengah menunggunya

"KAU ! Sedang apa kau berada dirumahku ?!" bentak kyungsoo dengan keras

"hey santailah .. aku kemari ingin menjemput kekasihku tercinta , memang mau apa lagi , eo ?"

"aku tak butuh di jemput olehmu hitam , lebih baik aku dijemput oleh lee minho , ia sangat tampan di bandingkan dengan orang hitam sepertimu"

"YAK , walaupun aku tak terlalu tampan dimatamu , aku tetaplah kekasihmu nona belo"

"ih , mana sudi punya kekasih seperti dirimu , urgh bagaikan kiamat bagiku"

"hey hey , ada apa ini ribut ribut ?" tanya yesung -ayah kyungsoo-

"ini appa , si hitam ini menyebalkan"

"enak saja kau nona mata bulat , aku ini kekasihmu"

"eh ? kau kekasihnya ? kyungsoo , mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya pada eomma ?" tanya ryeowook -ibu kyungsoo-

"tidak kok , dia bu-"

"iya ahjumma , aku adalah kekasihnya , kami baru saja berpacaran , jadi kyungsoo pasti belum bercerita padamu" Kyungsoo menatap kai dengan mata melotot yang di balas oleh kai dengan kerlingan mata yang membuat kyungsoo ingin muntah

"waah uri kyungie sudah besar rupanya .."

"eum ahjumma , kami pamit untuk berangkat ne" ucap kai

"ne , hati hati di jalan"

Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo yang telah berada di genggamannya , menyuruh kyungsoo masuk duluan , baru setelahnya dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu yang berbeda , memasang seatbelt ke pinggangnya , lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat , raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi angkuh dan dingin , membuat kyungsoo melongo hebat , kemana tampang menyebalkan yang biasa ia lihat ?

'Terserah dia sajalah , namja hitam yang aneh ...' batin kyungsoo

Mobil hitam kai berhenti setelah mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah mereka , semua mata siswa/siswi yang berada di parkiran tertuju kepada mereka berdua , bagaimana tidak ? tentu saja mereka semua terkejut , bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja tomboi seperti kyungsoo berangkat sekolah bersama siswa baru di sekolah mereka ? Chanyeol yang sudah mengenal kyungsoo lebih lama saja tidak pernah datang atau pulang bersama dengan kyungsoo

"yak hitam , berjalan di belakangku , jangan di sampingku" ucap kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kai ke belakang

"untuk apa aku berjalan di belakangmu ? aku ini kekasihmu , sudah seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu" balas kai dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya -menurut kyungsoo-

"sst ini rahasia kita , jangan biarkan orang lain tau tentang ini" bisik kyungsoo

"terserahmu , aku duluan"

Kai melangkah lebih cepat dari kyungsoo dengan gaya angkuh , kyungsoo semakin melongo melihatnya , baginya kai memiliki 2 kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik , ada yang angkuh dan ada pula yang menyebalkan , kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya , menghilangkan isi pikirannya tentang kai

PUK

"Hai kyung" sapa chanyeol saat melihat kyungsoo dari belakang

"oh hai chanyeol"

"mengapa diam disini ? ayo ke kelas , sebentar lagi akan bel , kau tak ingin kena marah oleh jung seosangnim bukan ?"

"ne kaja" Chanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka tanpa ada percakapan selama perjalanan , sejujurnya chanyeol ingin membuka pembicaraan namun hatinya masih badmood sejak semalam , sesampainya di kelas , kyungsoo melihat kai tengah membaca sebuah buku pelajaran , ia masih aneh dengan kai , kenapa jika di sekolah kai begitu dingin ?

"yo kyungie !" sahut lay menyadarkan kyungsoo dari fantasinya

"oh waeyo ?"

"kau tahu tidak ... semalam suho mengirimkan pesan padaku.." bisik lay

"jinjjayo ? apa katanya ?"

"ia hanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengharapkanku tidur dengan nyenyak"

"wah kemajuan yang pesat"

"tapi tetap saja , kenapa sih ia tidak mengucapkan ia cinta padaku dan menginginkanku menjadi kekasihnya ?" lay mempout bibirnya dengan kesal

"mungkin suho masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya"

"dasar namja tidak gentle"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkikik melihat ekspresi sahabat satu satunya ini , sungguh kisah cinta sahabatnya ini sangatlah rumit , mereka berdua sudah sama sama menyukai tapi sama sama tidak dapat mengungkapkan cinta mereka masing masing

'Paling tidak kau lebih beruntung dariku lay ... hhh kenapa aku malah mendapatkan yang hitam dan menyebalkan , huuh bad luck' batin kyungsoo

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Balasan review

**ArraHyeri2** : udah di bikin galak kaan ? heheh maaf kalau kurang puas dengan kegalakkannya kyungsoo disini

**Setyoningt** : makasih udah nyemagatin , Alhamdulillah UTS qie lancar

**Kaisooship** : hehe , makanya karena jarang tomboy , qie bikin kyungsoo tomboy disini

**GHanChan** : ini dah di lanjut nee ~ dan udah 2000 word lebih , makasih sudah mau membaca

**Guest** : Chanyeol emang ga suka disini sama baekhyun , disini awal awalnya dia jatuh cintanya sama kyungsoo , trus kalo kai sinis sama chanyeol , emang itu dasar sifat kai disini , di sekolah dia bakalan angkuh dan dingin , kalau diluar atau sama ortu-nya dia bakalan berubah 180 derajat

And thank you buat yang mau baca walaupun gak review , tapi qie bener bener butuh nasihat yang nantinya berguna untuk kelanjutan ff ini , Qie juga mau ngucapin makasih buat sahabat qie yaitu Cho Jihyun , ia salah satu author di FFnet kok , coba di check aja,, sekian cuap cuap ga jelas dari qie , sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa ~


End file.
